Sauroposeidon
Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc=The Sauroposeidon is regarded as one of the largest dinosaurs to have ever lived. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} The Sauroposeidon or Sauro is red with a tan underbelly and neck, and gray spines on its neck and back. It is currently the second tallest dinosaur, the tallest being [[Brachiosaurus|''Brachiosaurus]]' skin, Rakemother. Due to it having a similar attack cooldown to Baro, it is on par with the Terror duo, [[Indominus Rex|Albino Terror and Pitch Black Terror]]. |-|Classic Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Free |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc=The Sauroposeidon is regarded as one of the largest dinosaurs to have ever lived. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} The ' Classic Sauroposeidon''' is fully purple except for its cyan underbelly, front neck and spines protruding from the back of its head to half-way down its neck. Due to its appearance, it is also called 'Barney' by many players even though it's a herbivore, not a carnivore and is much bigger than Barney. (It's also less classic.) |-|Kaiju Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Aerial and Terrestrial |cost=3120 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=30 180 |defense=15 |speed=10 |grm=2.5 |oxygen=10 |desc=A Japanese kaiju called King Ghidorah that appears in the Japanese Godzilla Franchise. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} The Kaiju Sauroposeidon, Dragon, Hydra or King Ghidorah has three heads, two tails and a pair of wings. Almost its entire body is gold except for its black wings, dorsal crest, underbelly, and claws on its front legs. It has gray claws on its hind legs and a single dark blue finger in each of its wings. Part of both tails is orange and the tip of its tail has 6 spikes. Each head has red eyes, black eyelids, sharp gray teeth, and thin gray plates on the back of each its necks. It is also the only flying herbivore. It is also the most powerful flying creature stats-wise. Trivia *This Kaiju skin is based off Keiser Ghidorah from the 2004 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Final Wars. this kaiju represents the kaiju from the original game Attack on Kaiju (AOK). This skin is sadly no longer buyable. |-|Early Winter Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Was available during the winter event from a gift. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= Sauroposeidons which have adapted to winter. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} These sauroposeidons have white skin, the reason for this is to blend in with the white trees and snow during winter. The blue areas on certain areas of the body shelter essential nutrients that are scarce in the winter weather. The front two legs have claws for walking safely on ice, and digging in snow. Spikes on the back aid in keeping the body warm. They are diurnal and very emotional creatures, hence the sad look of their eyes. Parents always protect their young no matter what. |-|Golden Sauroposeidon = 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Available for 5000 DNA from a Golden Egg. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= A shiny, golden sauroposeidon. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} A shiny, golden sauroposeidon which is obtainable for 5000 DNA from a Golden Egg in the trading map. |-|Sauroposeidon Plush= 262x262px |diet=Herbivore |class=Terrestrial |cost=Available for 500 DNA from a Plush Egg. |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=500 3000 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=50 300 |defense=15 |speed=11 |oxygen=10 |GRM=2.2 |desc= A small and cute sauroposeidon. |height=59 FT |length=112 FT |weight=110000 LBS}} The Sauroposeidon plush is a small sauroposeidon with 'plush-like' features. It is obtainable for 500 DNA from a Plush Egg in the trading map. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aerial Dinosaurs